With the rising cost of wood and lumber, it has become ever more important to reduce the lost costs associated with lumber waste produced in the truss manufacturing industry. Optimization of lumber use has been addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,635 to Blaine, which is incorporated herein for all purposes. However, further optimization is still needed. The instant invention specifically addresses optimization of lumber use in a linear feed saw. The linear feed saw will not be explained in detail, however, examples of such saws can be found in U.S. Pat. Application Publication Nos. US 2004/0069106 to McAdoo and US 2005/0076759 to Westfall, et al., both of which are incorporated herein for all purposes.